Forbidden Love
by fluffystuffer
Summary: This is about Dawn and Warren, Early season 7, but some stuff didn't happen...Warren never died..Willow still went cuckoo's nest...read inside. Rated R for later chapters. Please R&R.
1. Beginning Of It All

First chapter!  
WOO

Uh, okay here's what you'll need to know..

This is set.. basically season six or seven.  
Willow's gone cuckoo's nest. Trying to kill Warren, Andrew and Jonathon. Warren never died. He never shot Buffy and all that jazz.. the thing that did happen. Well he killed Tara. It wasn't good. You'll understand more once you read it..

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

I can still remember the day I saw him. He was cute, in kind of a nerdy way. He banded together with the two other geeks, Jonathan and Andrew. I thought those guys were the town below loserville. When I first saw him, I felt nothing but pure, raw hatred. I didn't understand at first of course. I mean c'mon, I thought he was just the kind of guy Buffy brought in to get information out of, like most of the people I meet. But alas, Buffy brought him and his little buddies here to protect them. I remember walking in to the house, originally looking for Buffy, but when she didn't answer, I was looking for anyone. I walked into Willow and Tara's room and saw a body. I froze, it couldn't be who I thought it was. But I went closer, my heart racing, my blood pumping and I turned the body over. I looked down into the lifeless eyes of Tara. My breath caught in my throut. I placed my hand on her shoulder, I thought it was a joke of first, but that's when I saw it. Blood. There was blood all over her shirt and a small bullet hole right in her chest. I ran to the bathroom and vomited. I went back into the room, expecting… I don't know what. Maybe for the body to be gone, or maybe for Tara to be standing there alive, with Buffy and Willow and everyone, standing with a cake and presents, going "Surprise". I knew deep down though, that when I walked back into that room all I'd find was the body. The empty shell of someone I knew. Someone I loved. I walked slowly and sat in the corner. 

An hour passed… maybe two, I don't know. Before Buffy and Xander came in. Buffy was silent, but Xander went to the body. He crouched down. I don't know what he was expecting to find. Her to suddenly spring up into life? I knew she wouldn't, but a part of me desperately wanted that to happen. I had finished with the crying, but I had stayed, staring, rubbing my eyes not wanting to believe. But when I heard Buffy tell Xander to take me out of there I knew it was real. Xander helped me to my feet and closed the door on our way out.

That was the last I saw of Tara.

Here we are, two days later. Buffy brought me to a private table and tried to explain to me why we were protecting the three men who had caused Willow so much pain. Who had killed one of my best friends. She explained how if Willow killed them we would lose her. Her magic came from a place of revenge, a place of power. She couldn't control it, and we needed to help her.

* * *

We had to separate the three, in case they were plotting something. Xander was assigned to Jonathon who was put in Willow's room, Anya to Andrew who was kept in my room and Buffy wanted to keep Warren under her surveillance, so he was kept in her room. I was to be lookout. Great. I got bored after a while though, so I began to flip through a magazine. The phone rang and I answered it, there was a woman calling for Buffy so I called her out and finished reading my magazine. I was just about done when Buffy came rushing out. 

"Dawn, Dawn. I need you to watch Warren for a while. The coven called, they said they found Willow and need to get me down there. I'll be gone for a day or two at the most. Spike is coming down while I'm gone to hold things together."

Buffy gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. I went into Buffy's room and found Warren lying on the bed. His eyes were still open but he was staring into space. I felt the need to introduce myself, but I didn't really want more contact then that.

"I'm Dawn," I said quietly. "I'll be looking after you for a while."

Warren looked up from his bed and sat up a little. He looked up, giving me the once-over. I could see bruises on his arms, a black eye and cuts all over his body.

"You're just a little girl" he replied sulkily.

"Maybe so, but I'm the slayer's sister, so I outrank you"

He laughed a little at this and half-smiled at me.

"If I was to run, could you stop me?" he asked

"Try me"

Warren and I made small talk for a little while, and even though I knew he killed my best friend, I couldn't help but like him. He had such a sweet personality, I think I was falling in love. Every time I'd think about getting closer to him, I'd see the blood on Tara's shirt, the lifeless look in her eyes, the way Willow cared for nothing now. Every time I'd try to move forward I'd take a big step back.


	2. Birthday

Second chapter time...

So what happened? Well.. hopefully you read the first chapter, but if not, here's the DL. Warren and Dawn are kinda getting to like each other. Dawn doesn't know if she wants to go ahead with the relationship though. She knows Warren's a good guy, but he killed Tara. So...

Please Read and Review.. it's what keeps me going.

* * *

Well Buffy didn't return a few days later. Instead she called us up and said she'd be in England with Willow, Giles and the coven for at least a month. Willow was making progress and was even allowed to talk to us all for a few minutes. Anya had helped out and put a binding spell on the house, to make sure Andrew, Jonathon and Warren couldn't leave. They tried hard, but I think after a little while they didn't want to leave. Andrew and Jonathon had no place to go, and Warren wanted to be with me. Over the weeks we were together Warren and I created a solid bond. We worked as one, but only when the others weren't around. 

Spike agreed to stay with us while Buffy was away, in case someone should decide to attack, and I think he really enjoyed hanging out with us. Buffy would call regularly with Willow's progress and Willow began wanting to talk to us more and even said a few words to Andrew once, I don't think she really wanted to though. I knew eventually she'd have to talk to Warren, and I was afraid.

When Warren and I were alone we were… magnificent. We finished each other's sentences, we cuddled, we were in love. I offered to watch Warren every night, but instead of sleeping on the cot that was set up for me, I'd sleep beside him, snuggled up in his comforting arms, and wake up before the other's did so I could get into the cot and sleep another hour before Spike came to wake us up.

The last time Buffy called she said Willow was doing much better but whenever she heard the name Warren she's go off the deep end again, so she needed to stay a while longer. Buffy said she wanted to come home, but knew she couldn't, the only reason Willow was getting better so quickly was because Buffy had helped and Buffy's sudden disappearance could rattle Willow's plan. Buffy told us she needed to stay here with Willow for at least another two months. She promised to call every week and send me a birthday present for my birthday which was the following Tuesday. I thanked her and hung up.

A week passed with nothing new really happening, it was the same old routine every week. We'd all gather for breakfast. I'd go to school, Xander would go to work, Anya would go to the magic shop and Spike would stay home to look after the trio. I'd come home for lunch and spend most of my time with Warren, then I'd head off back to school. Xander would get off work, pick me up, we'd go get Anya, do the dance of capitalism, than go home to relax before I'd get started on dinner. On my birthday though the routine changed, along with other things. It was a Saturday, so we were all school and work free. It started off in the morning where I was awaken by Warren with a sly kiss on the lips. I smiled and pushed him back onto the bed when we heard Spike coming down the hall. Spike came in with the gang in tow, singing "Happy Birthday" to me. I was rushed out the door with Andrew and Jonathon chattering on about the gift they had gotten me, and how I was going to love it. We all gathered in the living room where I was given my presents. Xander and Anya gave me an expensive necklace from The Magic Shop. Spike gave me a gift certificate to a music store. Andrew and Jonathon were nearly bursting when I opened my present. It was a book. I pretended to be excited about it, but they quickly pushed me aside and showed me what was so special about this book. It was really a spell disguised as a book**. It allowed me to change one thing about the past that involved me.** I was taken aback a bit, wondering how they got something like this, but they wouldn't tell me. All they said was it can be used at any time, so maybe I should hold on to it for a while.

Eventually it was time for me to get my birthday cake. Andrew was so excited because he had been up all night baking this cake for me, and Jonathon was excited because he had been up all night making the frosting for it. When it was brought in Jonathon noticed a small piece of cake that didn't have frosting on it, so he hurried into the kitchen to get the bowl with the frosting. A minute later Jonathon came running back out holding the bowl and a sharp knife. He elbowed Andrew aside to frost the cake. Andrew didn't seem to like being pushed so he shoved back. A few seconds later Spike and Xander had to hold the boys apart so they didn't kill each other. Jonathon was screaming at Andrew and Andrew was screaming back. In frustration Jonathon threw the knife to the ground and by some freak coincidence the knife bounced and shot right into Andrew's stomach. Spike immediately let go of Jonathon and he slumped to the ground, in a wave of shock. Andrew looked up, his eyes wide with pain and confusion. I could see dark red blood around Andrew's stomach and on his fingers. Spike said they had to get Andrew to the hospital, so Xander ran to the kitchen to call the ambulance. Minutes later the ambulance arrived and Andrew was rushed to the hospital along with Xander in the back. Spike said Anya and him should get down to the hospital to fill out paperwork, but since they didn't know enough of the information Jonathon had to go too. Spike wasn't too crazy about the idea of leaving me with Warren, but time was wasting and since I didn't really want to spend my birthday at the hospital and they didn't have time to wait while Warren got out of the bathroom they left.

When they all had left, I ran upstairs to get Warren and to tell him everyone had left. I knocked on the bathroom door and told Warren the news. I waited while he came out of the bathroom and asked him what we should do for the next few hours. He smiled and asked if I'd like my birthday present now. I was about to agree, but he said there were conditions. 1. I had to be sure I wanted this, and 2. I had to let him blindfold me. I agreed quickly so he told me to wait a minute and he'd be back. He came back a minute later holding a bandana from my room. I pulled my hair back while he tied it around my eyes in a make-shift blindfold. He grabbed me by the hands and pulled me through a doorway. Warren pushed me back and I fell onto the bed.

He crawled on top of me and asked if I could guess what my present was.

"A puppy?" I asked, giggling as he kissed my neck and ears.

"Nooo…" he said smiling.

"Um… a book?" I asked again, shivering a little as he kissed his way down my chest.

"Close," he joked.

I lifted my arms above my head, which allowed him to take my shirt off. Warren kissed his way down my stomach until he got to the top button of my jeans. He undid the first one and planted a kiss on my underwear. He undid the second one and licked my underwear. He pulled down the zipper slowly kissing his way every time he stopped. He eventually pulled my pants down until they were around my ankles to which he took the time to kiss my toes. He then moved his way up, kissing the inside of my legs. _Thank god I shaved_ I thought to myself. Warren was going slowly the entire time until I was left in my underclothes. He proceeded to take off his own shirt and pants until he was left in his boxers. He pulled himself up onto the bed until he was straddling my legs. I could feel his rock-hard cock in his pants, and it made me feel amazing. I spread my legs a little and he used this opportunity to pull my thong down. He then reached behind me and pulled off my bra. I was left lying on the bed totally naked, blindfolded. I felt a little self-conscious at first, but I shook the feeling away because I knew I was with my Warren. Warren pulled off his boxers, but waited a minute while he got ready. He pulled off my blindfold and looked right into my eyes. I nodded slightly and he pushed my legs apart. He entered me slowly.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please Review, it's what keeps me going! Hmmm...whatever will happen next...I'm open to suggestions at any time!  



	3. Fuck Me

yes yesa short chapter.  
Yeah it kinda sucks..  
but who wants me to screw up the story?  
exactly...

anyways.. previous to this.. well dawnie and warren are having sex. And good golly miss molly.. they are still having sex in this chapter. So mothers, cover your children's eyes.. we have some pretty NC-17 stuff here. Or not, you just read and decide for yourself.

Read and review?  
It makes me happy..  
and happy Sarahh.. means more chapters  
haha, well kind of..  
anyways.. enjoy!

* * *

I was told by all of my friends who had sex that it was supposed to hurt. I didn't hurt though. I simply felt pleasure in the experience. I had never had a man inside of me before, so I was technically a virgin. Warren inside of me was, unbelievable. He didn't thrust at first but simply waited while I got used to the feeling. Eventually I began to rock my hips slightly. This feeling rushed over me that I was having sex. Warren started to move with me also, sending intense waves of pleasure over my body. I started to thrust harder, and Warren matched my pace rocking hard. I could feel my orgasm coming so I held off a little and pushed him off of me. We were panting and I flipped him over so I was straddling him. I smiled and moved my way down to his cock. I winked at him and slid my mouth over the head. He gasped slightly and I took satisfaction in knowing I was the one doing this to him. 

I moved my mouth down until he was totally inside of me. The whole time Warren was gasping and moaning writhing in pleasure but I held on and rode the waves with him. I could feel him pulsating and I knew he was near to coming so I slipped my mouth off of him. He looked stunned for a minute but I wanted something else.

"Fuck me" I said.

Warren looked at me and nodded.

"Wow", I said. Warren took me in his strong arms and we fell asleep together cuddling. 

We woke up later, an hour I figured as I looked at the clock. I looked beside me and saw Warren sleeping. I didn't want to disturb him, but I knew the others would be home soon. Still, I was sure we had a little time left so I snuggled down into his warm arms and fell back asleep.

I was awaken hours later by screaming. I turned quickly and fell off the bed, hitting my head on the dresser on my way down. I yelped in agony and looked up. It took a few minutes to register what I was seeing, I never in a million years expected to see the scene in front of me.

Instead of dealing with what was going on I fell backwards succumbing to the pain in my head, the confusion of what was going on and pure exhaustion.


	4. Please

All right, yeah last chapter kinda sucked. But as I said, you wouldn't want me to screw the story up now would you? Well here's the new chapter…

Dawn and Warren are in love. They have just had sex. Dawn woke up. Someone was screaming. She passed out.

Oh boy, a cliffhanger! WOO

Anyways, here we go...

I own the story  
Joss owns my soul

* * *

I was only passed out for a few minutes. But I was surprised no one had tried to get me up. I sat up slowly concentrating on only myself. Suddenly though, a sound flooded my ears. Screaming. I looked up and saw what could only be trouble. Apparently, Buffy had decided to stage a little accident, so everyone could get together and pick up Willow and come home to surprise me. Figures. 

I slowly stood up, amazed at the scene in front of me. Willow was standing a few feet into the room; she wasn't how I thought she was going to look. Instead of her silky red hair, it was replaced by the same black choppy cut I remembered from when she tried to kill me. Instead of the warm glow I was used to radiating off her, there was a cold, hard look on her face and dark blue veins over her forehead and neck. When I stood up, Willow turned to me sharply and smiled a smile resembling something of a serpent.

"Dawn, so good to see you, how've you been?" she asked me in a mocking tone.  
"Willow?" I asked quietly. "Where's Buffy?"

"Oh yes, Buffy, your sister right?" Willow glanced slightly to the left. I followed her eyes to the wall. There lay Buffy and Warren. The two had some dry blood on their foreheads and Warren already had some slight bruising on his neck.

"What did you do to them Willow?" I asked trying to keep all concern out of my voice. She walked over to where the two lay. Willow bent down and brushed some stray hair out of Warren's eyes.

"Was it worth it Dawnie?" Willow asked me, ignoring my question. "I mean, you do know who he was right? He killed Tara, Dawn". I looked down and tried to keep the tears from streaming out of my eyes. I knew he killed Tara, and I hadn't stopped myself from falling in love with him. "So the question that comes up, is he a good guy, or are you just plain stupid?" I looked up and Willow gave me what looked like a sincere smile.

"You don't know him like I do Will," I tried, but she was right. Warren had killed my best friend and I had just allowed myself to get into a relationship with him.

"Dawn," Willow said stepping close to me. "I don't need to know him. I know what he did. I know he hasn't made any effort to make it better. I understand why you were into him though. He was sweet wasn't he? He gave you the attention you wanted and you gave him what he wanted didn't you?" Willow motioned to the bed and I felt my eyes welling up with tears again.

Willow stopped talking for a moment. The room was silent and I wondered where the others were and if they were okay.

"So what now? Are you going to kill me or something?"

"Now Dawn, why would I do that, I love you."

"Well you didn't seem to have that problem with Buffy or any of the others." Willow's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What makes you think they're dead? God, everyone always assumes that I'm killing people. It's really starting to piss me off."

She moved closer to me, and I got a little uncomfortable. I knew she could feel my fear and I tried to mask it with anger, but I just couldn't get my emotions right. In the end I had a cold sweat running down my back and my palms were getting clammy. Willow laughed coldly.

"You never were good at lying were you Dawnie?"

"Meaning what?"

"Remember when you were little, and you used to steal cookies, and your mom would ask you if you did. You would always say no, but you'd have cookie crumbs on your lips and you'd be smiling like the dickens." Hearing Willow talk as if it were any normal day hurt sort of. She was talking as if we were sitting on the patio drinking ice tea and talking about life. Plus she had mentioned my mother, which was a big no-no from evil Willow.

"I do remember that Willow."

"But uh oh, that never actually happened now did it Dawnie?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Before I knew it, Willow was right in front of me. She reached a long finger out and tapped my chest. Her finger lingered slightly on my heart.

"Dawnie, don't tell me you forgot." Willow said, "you're nothing but a big ball of swirly, green light. There's nothing in there Dawn, it's empty." I knew she was talking about the little outbursts I used to have when I first found out about my real identity. I'd go around, cutting myself and crying every time someone said something about my past. I'll admit I was way overdramatic about it, but I was just a kid, I was confused and scared.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Buffy stirring slightly. I knew she didn't know what was going on, and I could see her slowly opening her eyes. Although I thought maybe Willow had noticed already and was playing some game with me, I thought I could at least distract her.

"Willow, you know you don't have to do this", Willow looked at me as if I was the stupidest creature on the planet.

"I haven't done anything yet Dawnie."

"Where are the others then?"

"Oh, I'm sure they're around somewhere." Willow smirked a little.

"But Willow," I was grasping at straws to keep her from noticing Buffy. "Why are you doing this, after all the work you put into getting better?"

I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn I saw a little bit of wetness around her eyes. It lasted only a second though, and soon the look was replaced by the hard one that seemed to be her new favourite.

"Willow", Buffy whispered from the corner. Willow swung around, her eyes wild. She suddenly calmed down and stood up straight.

"Buffy, good to see you up, I was just talking to Dawnie here." She moved closer to me and slid her arm around my waist as we often did to each other.

"Will, you get away from her right now." Buffy had mustered all her strength together to stand her ground. Willow let go of my waist and walked to Buffy.

"And I suppose you're going to do something slayer like to get me away from her." Willow scoffed. She hit Buffy hard with a burst of magic and Buffy hit the wall, instantly going unconscious. "Now Dawnie, your sister's trying to ruin our little bit of fun right now. I don't think that's really very nice of her, don't you agree?" I stayed silent. "Dawnie, it's not nice to ignore people."

"It's not nice to kill people either Willow, they call it attempted murder and often people are sent to prison once convicted of it." Willow laughed slightly.

"Convicted." She said. "Key word honey, convicted. You can't go to prison for a crime no one has accused you of commiting." I wasn't sure what she meant by that. "Now Dawn," she said, walking closer to me, "I think it's time for me to show you how much it hurt me, to see you fucking your little… friend. Let's wake him up, shall we?"

"Willow, please, don't!" I pleaded with her. She scoffed at me and looked to where Warren and Buffy lay.

"Oh, I suddenly got this great idea for a game we can play!" Willow say, clapping her hands with false excitement! "I'm going to call it, The Who Do You Love More Game. Here's how you play. I'm going to wake Warren and Buffy up, and you can tell me which one you love more. Whoever you love more gets to live, but whoever you love least, well they have to die." She smiled at her own brilliance and looked at me. "So Dawn, ready to play?"

What could I say?

"But we'll make the game more interesting. When they wake up, they have one final thing to say to you. Then you'll choose which one you love more. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Willow walked the corner and tried to lift Buffy up.

"Goodness me, Buffy, you've been enjoying your cheese fries lately haven't you?" Buffy moaned slightly out of pain. "You know, I suppose there is an easier way to do this eh?"

Willow stood up and moved back. She held her hand out and moved it up. Warren and Buffy flew a couple feet in the air and landed on the bed.

"Ready to have some fun Dawnie?" Willow moved her hands and said some chant. The next thing I knew, Warren and Buffy were sitting up on the bed, their hands tied behind them. Warren's eyes were huge and he was looking around all confused. Buffy just looked pissed.

"Warren," I breathed. He looked to me, still the look of confusion was on his face. I smiled. He was safe.

"So," Willow said. "Dawn and I have come up with this little activity. It's called, who do you love more. You see, Dawn is going to choose which one of you she wants to live, and which one she wants to die. Now, I know this may not be very fair. So to know that you both are getting a fair chance to live, you each will get a minute to tell Dawn why she should let you live. Warren, you first." Willow smiled and sat in a chair near the door.

"Dawn. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I need you to know that I love you. I don't want you to choose me. I have done nothing that I'm proud of with my life. I killed your best friend Dawn. I killed Tara." Warren looked down. My eyes filled with tears and I looked to Willow. She was good at keeping that cold look on her face, but I knew she felt it too. "I… I don't know. Buffy is the slayer, right? She can save the world on a daily basis. What do I do? I sit at home and watch stupid soap operas all day because I'm not allowed out. Dawn, I love you, but I'm sure there's someone out there who could treat you a lot better than I ever could. I love…" Warren suddenly slumped over. I looked to Willow who had her hands up.

"That's enough out of you. Buffy please, your turn."

"Willow, I'm not going to give a goodbye speech to Dawn, because no one is going anywhere. Warren shouldn't have given one either. I guess he just has trouble keeping his mouth shut." Willow gave Buffy a look.

"Well Buffy sure hasn't cooperated with the rules, I think that means she's disqualified. Don't you agree Dawn?" I shook my head. "Come on Dawn," Willow shouted. "It's time to choose. Buffy or Warren Dawn? BUFFY OR WARREN!" I started crying and fell to my knees.

"Please Willow, please don't. Please."

"Choose Dawn."

"Willow don't"

Willow opened her mouth to talk, but instead screamed. A look of pain on her face. I looked behind her. Giles was standing there with a taser gun and a needle. Giles went to Warren and Buffy and untied their ropes. Buffy stood up and ran to me, engulfing me in a hug. I smiled. Everything was going to be alright.

"Buffy." I looked up. Giles was sitting on the bed next to Warren, his hand on Warren's wrist. "Buffy, he's not breathing."

* * *

Ohhhh.. another cliffhanger..  
uh oh..  
amI going to be smacked?

Nah.. it keeps things interesting

Review!  
I love seeing it in my mailbox!


	5. Magic

All right, yeah so, Warren isn't breathing! NO! WARREN! NO! Gosh, I guess this means you're going to have to read this chapter. I mean, how can you not? What in gosh's name can possibly make this okay?

Anyways, here we go...

I own the story  
Joss owns my soul

* * *

I think I screamed. I think I passed out. I think I swore. I think I cried. I'm not sure. I remember Buffy calming me down almost twenty minutes later. I remember Giles talking to Xander and Spike about what to do with the body. I remember Andrew and Jonathon clinging to each other sobbing. I remember Willow laughing. 

"Sorry Dawnie, I guess sometimes my magic gets the best of me, you know how it is."

"Willow, just shut up." The words flew out of my mouth before I could think about how they would be taken.

"Willow, just shut up." She said mockingly. "I don't get why you all are crying. No one here liked Warren; he was just a loser. A loser Dawn, a loser." I had had just about enough of Willow. I stood up and walked over to where she was tied up. I crouched down so we were at eye level.

"I want you to know that I remember you're still Willow. I can look into your eyes and see black, but I remember who you really are. I remember when we were younger and you would take me for ice cream. I remember you being there for me when Buffy died. I remember our slumber parties and our inside jokes. That, and that is the only thing that is keeping me from killing you." I was taken aback by the emptiness in her eyes. I thought maybe it would have some kind of affect on her. I guess you really can't change people.

"He killed Tara, Dawn. It was my right."

"How can you justify what you did by saying you only did it because he killed your girlfriend."

"She was more than just a girlfriend to me Dawn. She was Tara; do you remember Tara? Do you remember her taking the cone I got you back because I didn't know which flavor was your favourite? Do you remember her holding you and telling you everything was going to be okay when Buffy died. Do you remember that she was the one who invited you over to the slumber parties; do you remember that she was the one who made the jokes? No, you don't, because you don't care. You obviously don't care."

"I don't get what you're trying to prove Willow." She didn't answer me, so I tried again. "Don't you want to get better? Don't you want to start your life over?"

Willow looked up to me, her eyes watering.

"No."

I stood up and walked back over to where Warren lay on the bed. I sat down beside him and stroked his hair. I willed for him to wake up, to open his eyes and for his lungs to begin breathing again. Please. Nothing happened though and I knew nothing was going to happen.

I sat with Warren for a long time before Jonathon came over to lead me away from the body. He took me to the guest room and helped me lie down. He had calmed down significantly but his eyes were still bright red and there was still a cold sweat on his brow.

"Dawn. I know this day has been incredibly difficult for you, but you have a way to fix all this. Today was your birthday Dawn, and Andrew and I gave you a little gift for you birthday. It allows you to..."

"Wait." I said, ignoring Jonathon. He was just rambling anyways. "Wait, Willow has books. Oh I'm so stupid, why didn't I think about this before." I quickly sat up and ran out of my room. I could hear Jonathon calling my name, but I just hurried down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone was upstairs still so I knew I had at least a couple minutes before Jonathon got Buffy involved.

I went to the bookshelf where Buffy kept all the books mom had left in her room. I paused for a second, I had never touched these before. I closed my eyes and took a breath. Sorry mom. I remembered Willow telling me a couple months ago that she was scared. She had relapsed slightly and went to the magic shop and bought a few items. Books mostly. I told her it was okay and didn't ask her which ones. I hoped she hadn't sucked these dry when she went all evil. Carefully I took out the books Willow had told me she put hers behind and sure enough there they were. The soft leather with the bright gold writing glistened like a tiny beacon of hope. I pulled them out one by one.

"Woah." I breathed. When Willow told me she bought a few, I figured one or two, three tops. But when I finally pulled the last out, there were easily nine or ten. I stacked them in my arms and sneaked back up the stairs. As I rounded the corner I saw everyone standing in the room still talking. They hadn't even noticed I was gone. I slipped back into the guest room and shut the door.

These books were insane. They were obviously old, but were filled with nothing but straight spells. Ones for protection, others for revenge. Some had recipes for love spells and some of the heavier books had things like astral projection and levitation. I focused mainly on the books that seemed to be written for beginners. They had basic instructions and soon enough I could feel the power pulsing inside of me. I wondered if this was how Willow felt when Warren had murdered Tara. I kept reading, soaking all of it in. I could understand why Willow loved her magic, this feeling was better than anything I'd ever felt before.

"Just wait Warren," I whispered, "we'll be together soon enough."


	6. Time

**Kind of a short chapter. I know I know. But I didn't want it too long, and I wanted to update. Sorry it's been so long. But here's the next part. Getting exciting yet? **

**I own the story  
Joss owns my soul**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Dawn recently?" Buffy asked. The others shook their heads. 

"I saw her a half hour ago." Jonathon mumbled through his tears. "She was running downstairs, she wouldn't even listen to me."

"She's probably okay Buffy, just give her a bit of time." Xander cut in.

"Look, we need to figure out what to do with the body. I know this is a hard time for some of us, but we can't keep it here. Not in the house." Giles said, taking off his glasses to clean them on his shirt.

"You know," I said, gliding into the room. "Warren is a he, not an it. It'd do you well to remember that." Everyone looked up to me. Jonathon grabbed Andrew and Xander stepped back.

"Dawn?" Buffy said cautiously taking a step forward. "Dawn, what did you do?"

I suppose I was a sight. I was probably glowing. All that magic was pulsating through my body and I could see a slight golden tone all over my skin. Well that and maybe the fact I was two feet off the ground. I giggled.

"Why Buffy, why would you just go and assume I went and did something." I willed myself down and my feet gently touched the floor. "I just wanted to see what you were planning to do with _him_." I said glaring at Giles.

Everyone stayed silent for a second until Willow started laughing.

"Well now, I forgot about those books. Looks like little Dawny did some reading. So what's the plan babe, are you going to take me down?"

"Something like that."

"Well bring it on darling." Willow raised herself off the ground until she was standing. "Want to take my ropes off?"

"Nah, it'll be more interesting this way."

Willow smiled for a second, than lunged at me. I raised my hand as it said to do in the book and she immediately stopped in her tracks.

"Ooh, someone's been practicing." She said in a sing song voice.

"It's something to do." I retorted.

She sneered at me and twirled herself out of my spell. I raised my hand again and whispered a spell. Willow's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body straightened into a board.

"Okay Dawn, stop. You don't know the kind of power you're using." I could barely hear Buffy over the roaring inside my head. I was enjoying my silence and no one was going to take that away from me. I turned my head to them to cast a spell, when a choking feeling ran over my body. I turned back to Willow where I found her standing, ropes at her feet and both her hands raised.

"Thank god you're cute Dawn, because you're not all that smart." Her smile turned down into a cold, hard look I was becoming accustomed to. Willow raised her hand towards the gang and simply swiped the air. Immediately they all fell to the ground. "Thought I'd help you with that." She smirked.

"Thanks," I whispered hoarsely, "that's mighty nice of you." Willow rolled her eyes and lowered her hands. I fell to the ground coughing.

"Come on Dawnie, isn't it time to finish this?" Willow yelled. "Come on Dawn. I want to see what you're made of."

I stood up, catching my breath. I had only two options. I could stand up and fight Willow, or I could let her kill me. It wasn't that hard of a choice.

"You're right Willow, it's time. It's time for me to show you the woman I've grown up to be."


End file.
